ANBU Students
by SasuHina4evr
Summary: Tsunade sends 5 of her Best ANBU ninjas for investigate all about magic. They need act like normals students, but What will be happen when Akatsuki somehow came into the world of wizards and are beginning to gather a lot with Voldemort? Hinata is a OoC.
1. New Students

Xover Harry Potter y Naruto.

Couples: Naruto x Ino. (Maybe Hinata harem! Is YOUR DECISION!)

Summary:

- A new year has begun for Harry Potter and his friends and the day of the prophecy is already one step. Tsunade sends 5 of the best ninjas in the care of Dumbledore. Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto and Ino came to Hogwarts as ordinary students so that no one knew was that they were Rank ANBU ninjas and super strong. But what no one knew was that the Akatsuki somehow came into the world of wizards and are beginning to gather a lot with Voldemort.

WARNING:

- Hinata is OoC (out of character) Sasuke and Gaara can have a bit of OoC. Hinata also has a demon, the demon of ten tails. I'll call him in this fic Akuma. (demon) {how original}

This fic is when Harry finds the book Half-Blood Prince.

I think that is all for now.

Sasuke:WHAT? Why Gaara should be in the middle of Hinata and mine as a couple? –look at me with an evil look.-

Marshan:Because I changed my mind and I want the readers to decide if you or Gaara will stay with Hina-chan.

Sasuke:WHAT? But you promise me that I will be her couple.

Marshan:But I want that the readers to decide with who she will be. It was a last minute change. Sorry Sasu-neko.

Sasuke: Aiish. You will be pay.

Marshan:Says who?

Sasuke: ME! ¬¬

Marshan: Do you know that I can put this story GaaHina? Right?

Sasuke: OH! You can't do that to me.

Marshan: Try me! –hands ready for type.-

Sasuke: Shit! Ok. I forgive you for now.

Marshan: Good boy!

Sasuke: Do not tell me that.

Marshan: Why?

Sasuke: Because sounds like if you are call me dog.

Marshan: NNAAH! You are my NEKO! My little neko. ^^

Sasuke: Aiish! Whatever! Go to the story. PLEASE.

Marshan: OK. My Neko-moron.

Sasuke: WHAT? ¬¬

Marshan: hahahahahahhahahahahahaha. Desclamier pleeeeaaasssseeee.

Sasuke: Fuck. Ok. Paulina (Marshan) doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Only the fuck story.

Marshan: Good my little and sweet neko-moron. ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

ANBU STUDENTS

("") english talk

(/) thinking

(*) I tell

(+++) flash backs

(something) japonese speak

New Students?

"Good. Fox, Raven, Wolf, Eagle, Cat. I have a mission for you guys." said Tsunade while 5 ANBU showed off. 

"Ah! Well tell us what is Tsunade-obasan." said the ANBU with the fox mask.

"All of you will be go to a school called Hogwarst and the Professor Dumbledore will be in charge of you, and you will be ordinary students." said Tsunade with a big smile.

"Is that a mission, Oba-san? How boring." Fox complained.

"Yes, you will investigate everything about magic and overcome a man named Voldemort." said Tsunade as she watched the ANBU, and they were removed the mask and showed their faces were in complete exhaustion.

"Ok. Go to pack up and come immediately. You leave today. Nobody must know that you are ninjas, if you want you can take your ANBU clothes as a ninja might attack and do not want you to know that the bearer of Kyuubi is in that world. Understood?" said Tsunade while she reviewing some papers.

"Tsk, whatever." said Sasuke.

*With that all the ANBU went to pack for their next mission. They quickly packed up and went straight to Tsunade's office. They recived their orders, and walked to Konoha's door. There were a man with white hair and a long white beard. They go towards to him. He gave them a big smile, a old big smile. He said that his name was Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts' director. In the blink of an eye they were already at the gates of Hogwarts.*

"Ok, we are here. I have all of your materials in my office. Come with me, please." Said Dumbledore, and began walking toward his office. They saw each other and began to follow Dumbledore.

"Ok, there you are. Tomorrow we start class so please, wake up early." Dumbledore said and start to walk off of his office.

"What do you think about that old?" Naruto asked turning his peers for looking at them.

"I think that He is strange." Ino answed and start to walk to get out of that annoying office.

_NEXT DAY_

"Welcome to another year in Hogwarst. Today we have new students. They will be in junior year, so please Give them a good welcome and be kind to them. Please Professor Mcgonagall." Dumbledore said to a woman and she nodded.

"Ok. Naruto Uzumaki?" The woman called as she reads the names in the scroll, Naruto stood up and started walking towards the bank that was in front of everyone. While other students viewed him with curiosity.

"Mmm! Dificult. Child you have a lot of guts for you age and you do not give up so easily, you'd be good at …. GRYFINDOR." shouted the hat and Naruto just smiled.

"Ok. Uzumaki go to the Gryfindor table." Professor Mcgonagall said to Naruto. He smiled and go to the Gryfindor table.

"Hi guys. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo." Naruto said for they Gryfindore table, they saw him like WTF?

"Your name isn't Naruto Uzumaki?" a girl asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Is 'cause in my country we said first our last name and then our name. hehehehe" Naruto explained to the girl.

"Oh! And where are you form?" the same girl asked.

"Emm! Etoo! Japan?" Naruto said with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Oh! Hey! That guy is you friend? The same girl asked to Naruto. He only saw in the same direction. Oh! That was Gaara.

" Gaara Sabaku no?" Professor Mcgonagall asked and thought WTF that name? Gaara only go to the stupid bank.

"Mmm! Interesting. You, You had a difficult life full of hate and resentment I think you will be well in ….. SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted, Gaara only go to the Slytherin table before that the professor said it.

"Ok. Ino Yamanaka?" Again the professor Mcgonagall called, Ino go fast to the bank.

"Mmm! Strong spirit, really strong. You fight almost for all. I think you will be fine in ….. GRYFINDOR." The hat shouted again, other student for the gryfindor class. Ino smiled and walk to the Gryfindor table and sat next to Naruto.

"Ok. Sasuke Uchiha?" Professor Mcgonagall called.

"Uchiha?" asked a girlin the Gryfindor table.

"I thought they were just a myth." A boy said. Naruto and Ino, They saw each other and start to hear the convertation, but the stupid hat start to talk and the guys shut up only for hear what the hat said.

"Mmm! The Last Uchiha. Oh! You Clan were kill when you were only 8. Ypu past is very Dark, you only want power for revenge. Hatred, loneliness, darkness that defines you well, you will be in … SLYTHERIN" The hat shouted, all the students were impressed, he was the last Uchiha? That was the question that all the students had in mind.

"He is the last Uchiha?" the same girl asked to their friends.

"I think so, Hermione." A boy said.

"I thought that they and the Hyuka were just a myth." A boy with red hair said.

"Is Hyuuga, Ron." The girl, Hermione said.

"Yeah! I thought that too, but there you are a guy who should be a myth is here." Hermione said to this guy Ron.

"Do you think that the Hyuka exist too?" the stupid guy with red hair asked.

"Hyuuga, Ron, Hyuuga. I don't know, maybe." Hermione said, when they heard the answer of their question.

"Ok. Hinata Hyuuga?" Professor Mcgonagall called with her eyes really open.

"Hyuuga? First Uchiha and now Hyuuga! They supossed be myth." Ron said.

"Maybe they are not Hyuuga or Uchiha and they only are used their last names." A boy with glasses said.

"Hermione, Do you know if there is any possibility to recognize if they are really who they say are?" Ron asked.

"Amm! They Hyuuga, they have white eyes. I think so. Uchihas they have a really black eyes." Hermione said not sure.

"Ok. So we need see their eyes or maybe the hat could see if she is really a Hyuuga or not." The boy with glasses said.

"Oh! The Hyuuga heiress. How Interesting. Mm! You heart, your heart is full of hatred hidden by years of loneliness and a power that only a few know. You have a black aura of your life, your father hates you and so do you hate him. You acted in front of your father your whole life so he can banish but you still in the Clan, you should show your father the power you really have a child. Mmmm! You will be in ….. SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted. Naruto and the others were so surprised, they can't belive it that the shy girl was acting in front to others. Hinata only go to sat in the middle of Sasuke and Gaara in the Slytherin table.

*When they finished the food and the celebration. They go to the kitchen for talk."

"Hey! Do you know that the Uchiha and Hyuuga here are myths?" Naruto asked his colleagues and friends.

"Something like that I heard when they called Sasuke and the when they called Hinata." Gaara said quietly.

"Tsk, I'm going to sleep." Sasuke said and left the kitchen.

_END CHAPPIE 1_

SOOOOOOOO! What do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible?

Please tell me if is good or bad!

Yeah! really short chappie! I really sorry! I'm not good for english so please GOMEN NE!

SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR! ));

Please READ & REVIEW IT!

Ah! With who Hinata will be? VOTE:

Option 1: Sasuke

Option 2: Gaara

Option 3: Draco

Option 4: tell me your ideas! ^^

Oh! And this is my first fic in my english! Without google traslator! )):

HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT!

READ & REVIEW IT!

TAKE CARE GUYS! Kisses! 3

Ja ne! Sayonara! LOS AMO!

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	2. First Class, DADA?

Xover: Harry Potter & Naruto

Couples: Naruto x Ino (Maybe Hinata harem! IS YOUR DECISION!)

Summary:

-Anew year has begun for Harry and his friends and the day of the prophecy is already one step. Tsunade sends 5 of the best ANBU ninjas in care of Dumbledore. Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto and Ino came to Hogwarts as ordinary students so that no one knew was that they are Rank ANBU ninjas and that means that they are super strong. But what no one knew was that the Akatsuki somehow came into the word of wizards and are beginning to gather a lot with Voldemort.

WARNING:

-Hinata is OoC. (Out of character.) Sasuke and Gaara can have a bit of OoC. Hinata also has a demon, the Akuma no Ju ko (the ten tails demon.) This fic is when Harry found the book of Half-Blood Ptince.

Sasuke: Ok. Tell me the votes please.

Marshan: Do you want to know?

Sasuke: Yeah!

Marshan: Sasuke: 2 Gaara: 4 Draco: 1

Sasuke: WHAT? Why is Gaara winning?

Marshan: I don't know, but sorry Sasu-neko.

Sasuke: SHIT! EVERY ONE! VOTE FOR ME!

Marshan: Yeah! Please 'cause this neko is CRAZY!

Sasuke: Tsk! Tell the fucking desclamier.

Marshan: Okay! I'm not own of Harry Potter or Naruto. If Naruto be mine Sakura will died in the first mission.

Sasuke: I love you, do you know that?

Marshan: Yeah! With the story! Here is the 2nd chappie! Hope do you like it! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

.

.

.

V

ANBU Students

("") English talk

(/) thinking

(*) I tell

(+++) flash backs

(Sakura DIE) Japanese speak

First Class, DADA?

*When all the student went to sleep our favorites ninjas go to the forest (forget the name.) to train, they need to train or they will be out of shape.*

"ok guys, I will be train with Sasuke-teme, and Hinata and Ino you two can go to train together. Gaara can you wait for one of us.?" Naruto said or maybe explain how they will be train.

"For me is fine." Sasuke said with monotone voice.

"For me is good." Ino said. Hinata only nodded and go to the lake for train with Ino.

"When that hat said that Hinata change. Do you thing that this is her real 'I'? Naruto questioned to his nakamas.

"Could be." Gaara said in his monotone voice like Sasuke.

"Tsk, can we go to train already?" sasuke said with his monotone and angry voice.

"Ah! Ok guys I will go with Hinata, good luck." Ino said with her 'angelical' voice.

"Ok Sasuke-teme START." Naruto shouted like animal.

"Shut the fuck up, dobe." Sasuke said with angry tone.

*They start to fight. When they finished all of them went directly to the bed and fall sleep quickly. They have dreams about them family in Konoha (and Suna for Gaara, yes he fall sleep too.) When they woke up, they go directly to see what class they have it in that moment, and how lucky Slytherin and Gryfindor has the same class together. So that means that they're all together in their first class, DADA Class.*

"What's mean DADA?" Naruto questioned to Hermione.

"Oh! DADA means 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' is pretty difficult." Hermione said with a smile in her face.

"Ok if you said so." Naruto said with an awkward look.

"So we all start to do potions, do you all understand?" The Professor Galatea talked loud.

"Yes, Sir." Were their reply.

"Ok. Take out your books." Professor Galatea said angrily.

"Em! Professor we don't have books yet." Ron said and Harry nodded.

"There are two books take it them now." Professor Galatea growled, the two boys only nodded and then they were fighting for how will take the 'new book' and how will take the 'old book' by the way Ron won when he takes the 'new book.' They were stupid. The wizards are too weak.

"Ok, if you do this potion perfect I will give the 'winner' a value Potion. What do you thing, guys?" All the students nodded and Draco put in his face a 'I'm going to be the winner' look. This guy is the most stupid guy in Slytherin.

*They start to do the potion, Harry has the old book and now he looks very happy for had that book. Mm! how strange could be that boy? By the way he was the only one who do perfectly the potion. Mm! looks like that book had the answer of all the potions, 'cause that boy NEVER will be do a perfect potion. By the way they do the same thing like the last night, TRAIN. They LOVE to train, was confortable.*

"I need a aspirin" Naruto cried in his bed.

"You always need something." Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

"I'm sick. Please I need a aspirin." Naruto cried again.

"OMG! Who have aspirin for this baka?" Ino said angrily to her namakas for only get a shook of their heads.

"They don't have aspirin, baka." Ino said angrily and left the room.

"I wanna go home." Naruto said like a little kid.

"Don't care." He had like a answer and Hinata left the room in there was so annoying.

"Hinata-chan is changed, I wanna help her." Naruto said looking at the door.

"Yeah! Whatever, dobe! I'm going." Sasuke said and he start to walk and left the room.

"Gaara, do you want help Hinata-chan? Naruto questioned Gaara.

"All of us want Naruto. Bye take care." Gaara said and left the room for go to his class.

"But I really want to help Hinata-chan, and I will do it." Naruto said for himself and tried to sleep again. He has a terrible headache.

*Sasuke and Gaara were staring at the Hyuuga, and tries to thing like her. Why she changed just when the hat said it? Strange! Gaara start to have a headache and Sasuke too, they need to find aspirin or they will die only for a stupid headache. The classes finished. FINALLY, they can go to find aspirin for them and maybe for Naruto. They saw Hinata going to the forest. Does she train all alone? Mm! interesting! They maybe can train with her, but first their headache. When they finally find the nurses, they take an aspirin and go quickly to the forest were they saw Hinata last time. They were surprised to see her trained and more amazing was a jutsu that they were seeing. Hinata detected them and stopped.*

"What are you, guys doing here?"

END CHAPPIE 2

Ok! Sorry if this chappie was sooooo short! Is 'cause I have a terrible headache! For that is the idea of the headache! -.-' don't really mind! Hey! I'm waiting for your reviews guys! ^^ you make me so happy! :3 first chappie and I get 9 reviews! Really good! SORRY for this chapter! I'm promises that the next chapter will be more interesting and a little longer. Hey! Vote for who will be the Hinata pair!

OPTION 1: SASUKE

OPTION 2: GAARA

OPTION 3: DRACO

OPTION 4: GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! ^^

Oh! Thanks! Hope that do you like it!

R&R (read & review)

READ & REVIEW IT!

Take care guys! Kisses! ;3

Ja ne! Sayonara! LOS AMO A TODOS! Cuídense!

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

V


	3. Reasons?

Xover: Harry Potter & Naruto.

Couple: Hinata x ¿?

Summary: A new year has begun for Harry Potter and his friends and the day of the prophecy is already one step. Tsunade sends 5 of the best ninjas in the care of Dumbledore. Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto and Ino came to Hogwarts as ordinary students so that no one knew was that they were Rank ANBU ninjas and super strong. But what no one knew was that the Akatsuki somehow came into the world of wizards and are beginning to gather a lot with Voldemort.

WARNING: Hinata is OoC (out of character.) Sasuke and Gaara can have a bit of OoC. Hinata also has a demon, Akuma no Ju Ko (Ten tails demon.)

IMPORTANT NOTE: I will skip time 'cause here in my Fanfiction Hinata and the others are students and they are in mission but isn't guard Potter is know all about magic and for that I will NOT put all the books. Why? Because I like the action and I can't wait for the real battle. So this chapter will have Skip Time, and is almost all about Ninjas so I will NOT put so much Harry and his friends' scenes.

Sasuke: Ok, finally you think to upload.

Marshan: Sorry, is THE SCHOOL.

Sasuke: Yeahhh! And where are you?

Marshan: School. Why?

Sasuke: So you are writing this fic in CLASS?

Marshan: Yep.

Sasuke: Which Class?

Marshan: Computer Graphics 1. Why?

Sasuke: Hmph! Don't you have work to do?

Marshan: Yep. I'm doing it the work.

Sasuke: Yeah! Hey! What about the votes?

Marshan: Mm? Let me see.

Sasuke: Ok.

Marshan: -SASUKE- 6 -GAARA- 7 -DRACO- 2

Sasuke: Gaara is winning again! YOU GUYS ARE SO CRUELS.

Marshan: Mm! yeah! For me is fine! But is only for 1 vote. So don't worry Sasu-neko.

Sasuke: because you don't care. And for me THAT only vote for me is MUCH.

Marshan: Maybe! Don't know. You are crazy.

Sasuke: whatever, go to the story.

Marshan: Ok, Harry Potter is NOT mine, neither Naruto. If Naruto could be mine, Sakura will be death or never have been draw. -.-'

Sasuke: Finally, STORY:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

ANBU Students.

("") talk

(*) I say

(/) thinking

(`) talk with Akuma

(+++) Flash Backs

(Sakura die in Sasuke's hands.) Japanese speak.

Reasons?

"Ok, in one weak Tsunade-obasan will be send an ANBU to collect the monthly report." Naruto said with awe.

"I really don't care." Was the answer that he got from Sasuke.

"How much Teme could you be?" Naruto said with venom.

"Don't too much like you." Sasuke answer his question, with annoying voice.

"I hate you." Naruto said with sadness.

"I don't care, dobe." Sasuke said sick for his voice.

"Humph. Teme" Naruto said.

"Dobe" Sasuke said.

"Baka" Naruto said.

"Idiotic" Sasuke said.

"Hey you two, shut up. I'm trying to do homework." Hinata said with monotone voice.

"What homework?" Naruto ask to Hinata who saw him like a complete idiot.

"The DADA homework" Hinata answer like if that was the most obviously thing in the world.

"DADA HOMEWORK? Oh! But I didn't do it." Naruto shouted like crazy.

"Do it." Was the only thing that Hinata said for come back to her homework.

"Hinata-chan can you help me with my homework?" Naruto asked Hinata. She only saw him and then come back to her homework.

"Try to do it to yourself." Hinata said with monotone.

"Hina-chan! What happened to you?" Naruto asked to Hinata.

"Nothing I only said that you need to try to do your homework. Is that bad?" Hinata replied with confuse face.

"You change Hinata-chan. What happen to the cute and shy Hyuuga Hinata?" Naruto asked with sadness in his voice.

"She never exists in this world Naruto that was only an act." said Hinata monotony.

"How?" questioned Naruto.

"How? Is easy when I was little my dad always hated me and I tried always be like him and make him happy." Started Hinata with you-don't-know-nothing-about-my-life look.

"I started be cold like him and more strong than him. Once I almost kill him and almost that day I promised me that nobody will know my truth power because I didn't needed more hate in my whole life. So I start to act shy and weak my father always hated me so he didn't change his 'use' for me. I started to train alone with one friend that you never will know, I guess. So that answer your question Naruto?" said Hinata.

"Demo Hinata why act in front of us?" Naruto said with painless in his voice.

"The act was in front of all because I didn't want that my father found that all my weakness was only in front of him, so I decided that I going to act in front of all of you." Hinata said with monotone.

"Aw but Hinata-chan we loved you like the shy Hyuuga is weird that you act like this." Naruto said looked at her.

"Ash! Naruto only forget it I'm finish so I will go to take a walk." Hinata said and closed her notebook and go to the forest for train.

"Hell this sucks. I miss the little sweet and shy Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said with sadness in his voice and Ino put her face very sad.

"I miss her too." Ino said.

"I think her knew 'I' is better than the weak Hyuuga" Said Sasuke in his monotone voice like normally.

"I don't like her with that coldness like yours and Gaara" said Naruto he missed her like hell.

"Yeah whatever She wants be like that is not your problem, Dobe." Said Sasuke with none expression.

"Teme ash can we finish this homework already?" said Naruto for change the topic.

"I finished already Dobe" Said Sasuke.

"Can you let me see? PLEASE SASUKE" said Naruto he didn't want do the homework.

"No do it for yourself." said Sasuke and go to the bathroom for wash his face.

"You are so mean Sasuke" yelled Naruto.

"Whatever I don't care" said like nothing Sasuke.

"Ash! I hate you Teme" said Naruto and then start to do his homework but was more in his La La Land thinking about what Hinata said that day.

"I don't care if you like me or hate me, fuck dobe" said Sasuke and left the annoying room.

/Hinata what happen to you? / was the think that Sasuke had in his head in that moment.

/I don't understand her, why did she change that much? / was Gaara thought.

-WHAT WILL BE HAPPEN NEXT? If you want to know wait and read the next chapter.

END CHAPTER 3

Ok! I really sorry if was so short but I'm really busy with the hell (school) so I can't publish quickly like I want to do.

This chapter was only for see what happened with Hinata I didn't put it in a Flash Back because I was too lazy for put it. SORRY.

The next chapter will be more interesting because I will skip like 1 movie the first part of the seven and I will go directly to the second part and those kiddos will have a big surprise with their village. They will be send a 'mail' for them for tell them that: THE FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR will start. What will happen? They will stay and help Hogwarts or they will go back to Konoha? Hehehe!

Keep Voting:

Option 1: SASUKE X HINATA

Option 2: GAARA X HINATA

Option 3: DRACO X HINATA

Option 4: Give me your idea.

Give me a little of love and give me good reviews please.

R&R (read & review.)

I love you Guys! thanks for read & the review too. Ja ne! TAKE CARE! kisses!

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
